User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me. I will reply on your talk page, and don't forget to sign your comments, using four tidles ~~~~ Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Two mystery jocks Hey. So my fever's gone, although I'm not quite well yet. I'm feeling a little better, I just can't go anywhere where I can't get to the bathroom instantly. I'm missing school, which normally would be ok but really sucks because I've been sick a couple other times this year and missed a bunch of classes. Anyway. About the 2 mystery jocks page. Scribby did his data file magic to find out that the white jock was that Bob guy. And I'm now 99% sure the black jock is Bo. If you open Bo's page and the mystery jock page and flip between their faces, they're exactly the same. Cutscene Bo has a different haircut for some reason. I've edited the articles to reflect this but thought I'd initiate discusson in case someone disagrees. McJeff 18:17, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Paul I set things up like they do on wikipedia, redirected his talk page to his userpage and posted a "banned" thing on the userpage. McJeff 19:54, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Oooooh! Dan!!!~ Hi. I know you are wondering why I haven't been on AOL/AIM. It's because I don't have AOL at this time. We might get it back. I don't know. I might have to eventually download the messenger. I hope you are well. I looked over the whole "Bully" thingy. Really immature when they called you and Jeff bullies, I was like, "what?! that's insanium in the cranium!". P.S. I saw your user page. yes. I am your dork! and administrator :D TheKidInside 05:08, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : I just thought about the whole "Meanie" comments. I was thinking, "I hope these aren't adults speaking," lol. Just because you blocked someone fairly they get hostile. We don't abuse our power. *cough* I mean, we're gooooood people. kidding. We're awesome people. We're like friends! with high power. Superior buddies!~ yes. I am hyper. TheKidInside 05:58, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :: I'm alright. ooOo! This is the 4 month and 13 days of us being together (Ben and I). Yay! I'm doing good as you can tell! TheKidInside 06:18, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::: No arguments. :D isn't that great? Hope you and Chrissy are well. TheKidInside 18:55, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Local_Guru_Of_Bullworth. Oops. Sorry. Sorry if this is in the wrong place too. I think you know me from IMDb. What's your username? Oh right, I see. Local_Guru_Of_Bullworth. Hi I registered for this. ChrissyisAwesome 12:11, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Okay cool, now start editing and behave haha. Dan the Man 1983 12:16, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::You typed that on me. >:O ChrissyisAwesome :::Yes so bite me! Dan the Man 1983 18:15, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I would love it. ChrissyisAwesome :::::I bet you would. Dan the Man 1983 19:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC) IPs adding quotes I probably should've talked this over with you before I started doing it. Anyway I no longer even bother with good faith when it comes to quote adding. Someone does it, that someone gets blocked for 24 hours. It just seems to me that with plainly written requests literally all over the Wikia, there's just no excuse for it, and blocking right off the bat causes them to not argue like idiots about "I think it should be 20 per thing not 20 per quote" or whatever that one guy did. If you think 24's too much, maybe we could cut it down to 12 or even 6... but at this point I think blocking people for adding quotes the first time is good. McJeff 06:05, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Dan~~ I haven't spoken to you for a while. I'm sorry, kind of uneasy over here. Well, yesterday we got out around 9 AM. Our school got a reported bomb threat going on so they moved us to the middle school/Junior High and we got to go home. I had to stay for hours because I couldn't get a hold of my mom. It was alright, I got to be with my friends and my bestest friend, Akira. :] He's awesome!~ I also got to be with Ben until my mom came. He wanted to be all romantic but I had to keep telling him that the teachers are right infront of us and I don't want to be in trouble. hehe!~ My mom came on her motocycle. There were teacher's outside watching me, giggling. Lol!!! :D Even my Homeroom teacher was smiling and all. lol. TheKidInside 06:50, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : Aww. I miss our chats too. I don't have AOL right now. Parents on debt for AOL Bill. :l yeah. You missed me. AWWWW! you have Chrissy though. :3 I'm sure she keeps you company. >:] TheKidInside 07:05, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::>:[ Hey. Dorks like me become famous. hehe!. Is Paul still part of bully wikia? I saw him comment on something recent. :l???? Just wondering. I'm a Nintendo Dork. :P I keep bringing my Nintendo DS Lite to school. Which worked well while waiting forever at school. :] Not many people left while waiting as long as i did. I didn't have a cellphone to call home. >:[ grrrrrr. Well. Yes! I still have dial-up! TheKidInside 07:13, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::: OH WAIT! ha. I was looking at the Talk:Tad Spencer page and didn't read the date he commented it. Ha. Sorry~!!! it was 2008. I'm embarassed now. We have a Nintendo 64, XBOX 360 which recently got the ring of death so we have to fix it, I have Nintendo DS, we also have PS2. I have my own game system.....my brain. lol. TheKidInside 07:25, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Why does everyone say that about my brain? hmmmmmmmmm... i wonder why. :PPP is Chrissy part of Bully wikia? TheKidInside 07:41, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: I can tell. ;] I saw the conversation with ChrissyisAwesome and the whole biting and loving it thingy. so I'm just making sure. lol :P My brain is big. I just don't like to use it. :] TheKidInside 07:48, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Vance I'm sorry you disagree with me, but the problem I have here is that the information strongly indicates that Vance has more ranking in the clique than Ricky, Hal, Lefty and Lucky, and that should be in the article. I'm sure you have a decent reason for your opinion, but you haven't actually expressed it yet. McJeff 15:24, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Anyway, my second edit said "moderately high", which I think is an adequate compromise. McJeff 15:25, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::I don't get it. You're saying that the fact that he repeatedly speaks for the entire clique means absolutely nothing? ::How bout this for a compromise, though - instead of worrying about rank, let's say "well respected within the clique" or something similar. McJeff 15:39, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::Cool deal. Talking things out works well, we should try this more often. McJeff 15:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Reply~ Yup! wait- I haven't been on much! >:[ grrrrrrr. Oh well. I guess thanks? :D TheKidInside 08:57, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Excessive quote additions Hey, you said to mention whenever someone adds a quote over the stated limit. I just rollbacked Gary's page, user 216.162.17.32 added a quote without removing one (in addition, they used very poor formatting and punctuation. I wish such users wouldn't muck up this wiki...). Is there a better place to let you know about this stuff, or is this fine?--Scribby 21:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Here's a question What do you suppose we should do about newbies who vandalize and then delete their own vandalism before it gets cleaned up? We got User:Starwarsfanfromwv. First he does this, then he undoes it a minute later. McJeff 04:05, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Who is Chuck? There is a charcter in the game named Chuck, do you know who it is? Quoterick 19:15, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :If Dan doesn't mind, I believe I can answer this. I haven't confirmed it yet, but through process of elimination of the known blue-collar types that work in Blue Skies, I'm fairly sure Chuck is the guy with the yellow hardhat and the white muscle shirt / wifebeater. I'll get back to you when I've confirmed it for sure, though.--Scribby 01:13, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, after messing with the files, I can confirm that Chuck is indeed the worker in the yellow hardhat and white muscle shirt. I also confirmed "Johnson" as the guy in the green beanie who wears a plaid shirt over a blue turtleneck. He's found in Blue Skies as well. Now we can create pages for those two. I also noticed that Mr. Castillo, the guy in the blue boiler suit, is wearing a nametag that says "Stuart." Maybe we should change his page's name to read "Stuart Castillo?"--Scribby 01:47, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::It's always been policy to have articles located under what the character was credited as, so I think it should stay at Mr. Castillo. However I put Stuart in the name in the lede like we did with Galloway and Ms. Philips. McJeff 02:13, 19 February 2009 (UTC) New funny conversation Just heard this one. *Ricky: You get your rocks off with Mandy yet or what? *Peanut: Yes. And it was the best thing I've ever done for myself. McJeff 05:09, 19 February 2009 (UTC)